Following That Feeling
by Honeysucklex3
Summary: What's Ezio to do when the feeling of a female thief in his arms gives him the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach? Ezio x Rosa
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, first FanFic ever! **

**I have to say, I chose ****_Assassin's Creed_**** as my first FanFic because I'm totally in love with the game. (...And Ezio) It's something so interesting and different that I'm insanely obsessed and it was just about time that I wrote something about it. As well, I'm in love and have always fantasized about the Ezio x Rosa pairing and this is exactly what it's going to be about. (: **

**So I hope you really enjoy and if you have any comments, well comment. :D And please be nice, remember, frist FanFic but it shouldn't be too brutal whatsoever because I am a roleplayer of two or three years now, so.**

**( I will be mixing times and events too, so please cooperate with me! ^^ )**

**[[ Also, I will be putting in Italian words every here and there, so if you can't translate what every Italian word your reading, there will be a key at the bottom! ]]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative :<strong>

Venice, Italy.

He was free running at amazing speeds on top of the Venice rooftops. Jumping from building to building, you'd think this white-coated man was on something. He made such swift, precise moves that he almost looked majestic.

Ezio. That was his name. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. It could only be him. With the blood of his father, Giovanni, who had been an assassin like his ancestors before him, Ezio knew he had to follow in his footsteps. After the death of his father and two brothers from the betrayal of Rodrigo Borgia, he had sworn revenge. But when he'd had that very chance to take the Pope's life for his family's, he just couldn't. Ezio knew that killing this man wouldn't bring back his family, and even with Rodrigo accepting defeat and asking to be killed, Ezio refused.

But that was all behind him now. With the knowledge of Cesare killing his own father, he knew that that evil blood must run through his veins and he would come after Ezio soon enough just because he had the power to. Being a Templar Leader and all. Cesare had an older brother named Juan, and he was Rodrigo's favorite. First becoming a Templar Leader, Cesare was beyond jealous. So rumor had it that Cesare had set up a meeting with him and later convinced him to spend the night with a courtesan, who later killed him under Cesare's order.

It was a horrible thing to do and Ezio would never think of even doing that to his former older brother... No matter what it was about.

But trying to brush those thoughts from Ezio's mind, he just focused on sprinting and leaping. Building to building... And then he hit a dead end.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Rosa :<strong>

"**I bet I could climb it before you ever could.**"

I was standing dead in front of Palazzo della Seta, one of the highest buildings I've ever been able to climb. I stood with my hands upon my hips, smirking at the fellow thief beside me. He hadn't a clue that I had the ability to climb something so high and he looked pretty confident by the looks of it. He held a grin and he crossed his arms while returning my gaze.

Franco was his name, and climb leaping was his game. He'd been the one who taught me the skill when I couldn't get it right. He was a better mentor than Antonio, but then again, I owed Antonio a lot for bringing me into the guild at 15. Especially when I'd tried to steal from him.

Franco laughed and shook his head at me. "**Don't be silly, Rosa. You can never be as good as I.**" He held the same grin, running his hand over my arm roughly but affectionately.

I scoffed, swatting his hand away. "**Okay, _idiota_. I'll show you. On three.**" I readied myself, getting ready to speed before Franco. "**_Uno_... _Due_...**"

"**_Tre_!**" Franco shouted, taking a sprint forward as he got a head start.

I drew in my eyebrows in a scowl and ran after him, still a little out of it since I'd been caught off guard. I was going to call three, I was. Not Franco. When I beat him, which I'm pretty sure I am, I think I'll bust his face in with my shoe.

But with what happened next, I don't think I'd be able to even move my leg.

I wasn't paying attention to anything but the building and climbing it. Franco was already pretty far up ahead of me and I was worried that I might not beat him. But I knew I had to, or he would never let me forget it. But from playful, things got serious pretty quickly.

"**_Cazzo_! Ow!**" I screamed, the pain so overwhelming that I let go and prepared to hit the concrete ground.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Ezio :<strong>

"**_Cazzo_! Ow!**"

The first thing I thought when I'd heard that scream was: "_**What a rotten mouth on this one.**"_ But then that sympathetic part of me hit and I knew that someone had been drastically hurt. I heard that thump, and I knew that something fell from a high height. I needed to know what happened.

As I stood over the dead end I'd come to in my free run, I looked over to my right where I heard that scream.

"**Rosa! Rosa!**" I heard a male shout.

A crowd began to gather, and I let my eyes move ahead of where they were pacing towards and then I saw her. She was laying on the hard concrete ground, half consumed by a bush that was planted right beside the Palazzo della Seta. She was groaning loud enough for me to hear and she was grasping the calf of her left leg as she rocked in pain. I saw a man, just about her height carefully climbing down the great walls, obviously wanting to get down to her aid as quickly as possible, but not wanting to make the fall like she had.

Then I realized that I was just standing there, letting the breeze fly around me as I watched the scene unfold before me. So I sprinted off the corner of the building, scolding myself in my thoughts for just jumping without making sure I had anything to break my fall. But fortunately there was a bail of hay there to keep me from plummeting into the concrete like this girl had just done.

I climbed out of the hay stack, letting the little strands of yellow string fall off my cape as I ran to the aid of the one called Rosa. My breath was a little heavy, and my lungs were beginning to feel tight. I hadn't felt nervous like this since the very moment I was living and I wondered what it meant. But I couldn't think about it, I couldn't pay attention to it. I could leave that for another time to come.

But as I pushed through the crowd of people, trying my best not to knock anyone innocent in the situation, I finally made my way to the girl and with me being closer I realized what made her fall. There was an arrow mended deeply into her calf and blood was leaking out, making a puddle around her.

The man who'd shouted her name was standing over her, obviously panicking and unknowing of what to do. When he tried to touch the arrow to pull it out, the girl would scream curses at him and swat his hand away. But when he would ask her what to do and what she wanted, she'd reply that she'd want the arrow gone. I understood why her companion was unsure.

And then she realized me when I had the nerve to walk closer. She looked at me with a dumbfounded look, not sure what to make of me. But she couldn't pay attention to me and what I was doing there for the male was trying to adjust her so he could carry her. But she yelled and shouted and smacked him away, obviously furious and hurting a lot.

"**_Qui_,**" I said, offering to reach down for her. And she fought me, obviously not finding the pleasure in being touched by a stranger. But I was her only hope, really. I could bring her to a doctor, and I knew there was one standing by somewhere around this enormous building. And her companion, even if she let him carry her, he would have given in to her weight in seconds. He wasn't the most muscular _persona_, so to say.

Even though I was hit in the face and torso several times, Rosa gave in to my aid and settled herself down. She must have come to the conclusion that I was only here to help, not kidnap her.

"**Franco!**" She hissed, grunting when I adjusted her in my cradling arms. "**Lead him to Antonio.**" She whimpered in pain, trying to get more comfortable in my arms. I let her, not minding that her blood was smearing all over my chest plate and white cloak.

But to her request, 'Franco' nodded and lead the way at a face pace. I couldn't as easily keep up, but I managed even with the girl adjusting and cursing in pain in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ; <strong>

**Idiota_ : _**_Moron / Idiot_

**Uno, Due, Tre**_ : One, Two, Three_

**Cazzo**_ : Fuck_

**Qui : **_Here_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really hope you enjoyed! I have to say I worked really hard on this and I'm really happy with the outcome. Please comment if you like and I hope you're ready for the next chapter! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I'm just really inspired by this FF and I'm actually really anxious to write more that I actually woke up early on Saturday! Go figure.**

**Haha, but here goes. (: **

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Rosa :<strong>

"**Careful, _idiota_!**" I spat at him, digging my nails into the cloaked man's sleeve as he jogged after Franco. I grumbled in pain, hearing the cloaked man make his own discomforted grunts. Franco was going pretty fast for this man to be able to follow, but I was too busy being consumed by the pain in my left leg than to have to scold him. Franco wasn't the smartest when he was panicked, no. While he led this rescuer, Franco decided it'd be smart to climb over small buildings instead of having to go around like he had to. It just made things go by slower and I was in enough pain as it was.

But finally, that painful journey came to an end and we reached the back of one of the Guilds in Venice where Antonio and two of his thieves were going over a map that laid on a wooden table. There was a roof over the back part of the guild, but there was an opening that anyone could come through if they knew the secret path. I didn't think it was the smartest idea for Franco to lead a stranger through that, but I couldn't care right now.

When we came through, Antonio raised his head and gasped. His eyes went wide and he looked as if he couldn't think for a second. His eyes ran over my dripping wound and everything that had been on that wooden table was pushed off by his arms, including that map. Which the two thieves went after before one of the candles could drip wax on it.

"**Immediately! Bring her here, Ezio.**" He patted the wooden surface roughly and I was laid there quickly. When my savior's arms were freed, he brushed that hood off of his head and I saw what laid beneath. That smooth, luxurious hair underneath was tempting enough for me wanting to reach out to it, but the pain proved to be too powerful again. And his eyes, too far away for me to see the color, but they were dark. Around his mouth, he had a scar that made you wonder where he's been and what he's been doing. And his facial hair spoke for itself. He was a gentleman with that... secret dark side. But I was cut from my thoughts and my attention was turned completely back to the pain in my leg.

I was ready to start crying, but with my fellow thieves and this handsome stranger around, I couldn't. I wouldn't dare.

"**Wh-Where does it hurt, Rosa?**" Antonio asked, running the tip of his finger around the swollen wound.

I scowled, ready to whip his hand away too. "**Where does it look like it hurts _stupido_?**" I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Ezio :<strong>

When Antonio's gaze rested on me, I gave him a small greeting under my breath. I've known Antonio far before Rodrigo Borgia, and we've become good friends in the process. A lot of his thieves have helped me over the years and I didn't realize that this was the Antonio Rosa was speaking of until I saw him with my own eyes. I hadn't seen him in awhile and thinking for a second that he hadn't recognized me, I pushed the hood off of my head. I saw that spark of familiarization flash in his brown eyes, but Rosa's groans pulled him away from saying anything towards me.

I caught a glimpse of Rosa staring at my features and the breath in my throat was blocked by a lump for a moment or two. That look in her eyes gave me a weird feeling in my stomach, but when she looked away I felt... empty.

I watched as Antonio nodded and wrapped his hand around the base of the arrow. "**Okay, Rosa. Here it goes...**" I looked at Rosa and she had her eyes squeezed shut as she readied herself for the pain to come. And as Antonio jerked his hand back with the arrow in his grip, Rosa looked as if she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs. I've had plenty of arrows shot at me and into my flesh and I remember the pain when I pulled them out... But I haven't experienced one that was mended so deeply.

But when I looked at the arrow, it wasn't even halfway out of her leg.

"**Antonio!_ Ti venisse il cancro, brutto bastardo! ...A te e quella grandissima troia di tua madre_!**" She cursed loudly at him.`

I couldn't hold back a grin and a small chuckle. Rosa had a mouth on her and even though any man would be highly offended by a comment like that, Antonio had a grin spread across his lips as well.

"**_Quietare_**," Antonio hushed as he backed away when Rosa swat at him.

"**Let me have a try at it.**" I offered, walking around the table to where Antonio had been.

Rosa glared at me and watched me move. Her fist clenched as if she was ready to swat at me too. I wondered why this girl was so aggressive. Maybe it was because she was basically the only female in the Thieves Guild. Maybe that '_Tough Thief_' image was really so she'd be respected within the guild. But I didn't press the situation.

I fastened by hand around the base of the arrow just as Antonio had and with my other gloved hand, I pressed my index and thumb around the arrow and pushed down on her swollen skin. Rosa let out a small cry and her body quivered, but the arrow began to gracefully slide out. Quickly, the entire arrow was freed from her skin and the blood began to pour from her wound. I pressed by palm on it so it wouldn't leak all over the floor and waited as Antonio ordered Ugo, one of the thieves he was going over the map with, to get a band for her wound. He came back quickly and I released by palm from her wound and Antonio quickly began to wrap the white bandage around her wound.

She bit her lip and waited for everything to be over and soon it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative :<strong>

"**Should we get her to a doctor, Antonio?**" Franco asked, clenching his hat in his hands out of anxiety for Rosa. He watched as she sat up, ready to get on her feet again. Ezio stopped her though, before she could move and Rosa narrowed her eyes at him again.

"**I'm fine, Franco.**" She said, her heavy Italian accent seething through her words like the blood that was seething through the cloth wrapped around her leg. "**I don't need any kind of doctor.**" She pushed Ezio's arm away and eventually jumped down to her feet, already putting to much weight on her wounded leg. She gasped, bending forward and almost stumbling onto the ground if it wasn't for Ezio there to catch her.

Again, she glared at him and pushed his arms away, showing that she didn't appreciate being touched by him. "**You've already aided me enough.**" She whispered, putting her hand on the wooden platform of the table she'd just been laying on.

Rosa sounded as if she didn't like being helped. Like she could take care of herself perfectly fine. But Ezio didn't understand why she was that way, but instead of irritating him, it sort of was amusing in his eyes. "**Well, _signorina _Rosa, I think getting you to a doctor would be the best idea, no?**"

"**Yes, Rosa. It could infected and you don't want your leg decaying do you?**" Antonio put in, crossing his arms in the process. He looked worried, and he was. Rosa was a lot to him. She was the daughter he never had, really. Seeing her hurt brought pain to him and anything he could do to make it better, he would. Even if it wasn't necessary in Rosa's eyes.

Rosa brought her eyebrows in for a third time. "**If my leg will decay I will let it!**" She grumbled, as stubborn as ever.

Antonio dismissed her argument though and called Franco over with his hand. "**Bring Rosa to the closest doctor, friend. Make sure she gets there too. Bring Ugo with you.**" He ordered, nodding when Ugo had nodded towards him. "**As for you Ezio, we have much to speak of.**" He grinned, watching as the others were dismissed with Rosa who hopped on one leg with the help of Franco.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ; <strong>

**Idiota ; **_Moron / Idiot_

**Stupido ; **_Stupid_

****_Ti venisse il cancro, brutto bastardo! ...A te e quella grandissima troia di tua madre_! ; ****_I hope you catch plague, you bastard! ...You are your whore mother!_

******_Quietare ; _******_Quiet down_

******_Signorina ; _******_Miss_

* * *

><p><strong>Rahhh, Chapter 2 done. :3 Tomorrow or later today I'll most likely have Chapter 3 done. ^^ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoiii.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Ezio :<strong>

"**It's good to see you again, Ezio.**" Antonio's warm tone comforted me greatly as I settled down on a seat inside the Thieves Guild. I watched as Antonio took a seat across from me and rubbed his chin. His eyes scanned me carefully and a small smile appeared on his lips when he reached my gaze again.

"**As to you, _vecchio amico_.**" I replied, leaning back on the wooden chair. I let out a deep sigh, taking in the comfort of something so solid. I couldn't remember the last time I could just relax this way without much worry in the world. Antonio was silent and I slowly began to get lost in my thoughts. Thoughts about Rosa.

"**So who is she, exactly?**" I asked, expecting Antonio to know exactly who I was speaking of. Which he did.

"**Rosa? Ah- a gem, no?**" He grinned, watching a few of his thieves socialize. **"I found her on the streets. All by herself at fifteen. Or so she found me.**" His expression seemed to dim, but it was quickly uplifted when I replied.

"**Oh?**" Was all I had to say.

He nodded, chuckling at the memory. "**Yes. I was actually just walking through the shops when she stole my coin bag from right under by nose.**" He shook his head with a smirk. "**I caught her though, thankfully. The amount of agility she had amazed me and I could barely keep up as she ran through people and over objects. So someone with such potential, well, I couldn't send her to the guards.**"

I shared his smile, tapping my finger against the armrest of the wooden chair and I listened carefully as he went on.

"**But the back story of Rosa... It's rather... _triste_...**" He told me, his smile again fading. "**Her mother, she was a _prostituta_. Rosa was the result of the event between her mother and a noblemen.**" He scratched the back of his neck, his eyes roaming all around the noisy room. "**Proven that her mother couldn't raise Rosa, my _piccola _was forced to live on her own.**" He frowned.

I listened to her story with a small frown that quickly formed over my lips. I couldn't imagine the pain of being abandoned that way. "**So you had brought her to the Guild and raised her as your own?**" I asked, picking briefly at the end of the armrest.

He nodded. "**Yes.**" Antonio stated, his smile returning. "**And I have to tell you... I don't regret a moment of it.**"

I laughed, "**Even if she does insult your mother and call her a _puttana_?**" I questioned, restating what I heard when Rosa had screamed at him about the arrow in her leg.

He smirked. "**Yes, even if she does.**"

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Rosa :<strong>

"**This is ridiculous. Truly _ridicolo_.**"

I sat on another wooden table, watching as a masked doctor rubbed a liquid on my gash. Franco leaned back on the wall beside it with Ugo, his eyes closed and his body composed for once today. Ugo had a string of hay in between his teeth and his arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the doctor from a side glance.

"**There you go, _piccala_.**" The doctor said to me gruffly as he wrapped a new bandage around my calf. I glowered at him, scooting as far away from him as possible when I was completely patched up.

"**Do not call me that, **_**perdente.**" _I grumbled, dropping onto the concrete with a small grunt. Franco leaned up from the wall to help me with my balance. I hopped forward on one leg the direction of the Thieves Guild, anxious to get back quickly enough before my rescuer left. I didn't get to tell him thank you for aiding me, even though I fought him about it...

"**_Grazie_, _dottore_.**" I heard Ugo mumble in the background as he tossed a bag of coins. I soon heard his footsteps then follow being Franco and I.

I looked over at Franco and he looked a little drained. I didn't blame him for it either. A lot had happened within the past couple hours and then the sudden question came to me. The one that everyone should have asked in the first place. "**Who hit my leg with the arrow?**" I asked, glancing at him for a moment or two.

Franco shrugged, scratching the side of his nose with the tip of his index finger. I didn't expect him to know, I guess. He wasn't even looking.

"**Oh.**" I mumbled, looking the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Ezio :<strong>

Antonio and I had been talking about... everything there was to talk about while Rosa and the others were gone. Most of it all was about my adventures and his thieves. Antonio seemed to have gone through a lot because most of what he spoke of was tragic or depressing. I was grateful when Rosa and Franco came through the main door and let out all the bad air. I got up from my seat automatically in the middle of Antonio talking about something that was rather uplifting and he didn't seem offended by it.

"**Rosa, you look better.**" I said, offering her a smile. She blinked at me, returning a straight face. She didn't reply to me, nor did she barely give me her gaze.

Franco led her to the seat beside mine and he directed her to sit, but she shook her head and pushed him away. "**No, _lo vado a _****_letto_.**" She told him, making her way towards the staircase in the middle of the room. But without the help of Franco's shoulder, she stumbled and nearly fell over. If it wasn't for handrail, she would have been on the floor.

"**Rosa!**" Antonio gasped quietly as he jerked forward to her aid. But I'd been closer and I got to her before him.

"**Are you alright, Rosa?**" I asked, my tone having that slight pinch of desperation. I rested a hand over her arm, pulling it over my shoulder and she adjusted so she could lean on me instead of the rail. She didn't say anything. She looked a little embarrassed. But she really shouldn't have been. "**Here, let me help you up the stairs.**"

And she let me help her for once. Her body was cold and she was obviously plainly exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Rosa :<strong>

I kept my face hidden. I couldn't look up at this man, I couldn't. I wouldn't let him see the humiliation in my eyes and the redness in my cheeks when he helped me upstairs. I directed him into one of the rooms, one of which was occupied.

"**Uscire.**" I ordered the male inside silently and the man didn't waste any time in listening to me. He scrammed and I had the room to myself. Or... myself and this assassin. He led me to the bed and gently laid me on top of the cushiony surface. I let out a deep sigh, sinking into the bed.

"**Grazie... About _tutto_...**" I whispered, adjusting myself a bit. I opened my eyes to look up at him and he had a smile on his lips. He nodded in return, settling himself on the edge of the bed by my legs.

"**My pleasure.**" He replied, resting his gloved hand over my knee.

My whole body froze and I could only focus on the touch of his hand. I stopped breathing and when he looked at me with a weird expression, I came back to reality in seconds. **_What on Earth...?_**

The room was silent, and instead of the feeling being extremely awkward, it was actually... comforting.

"**I didn't quite catch your name, _signore_.**" I said to him, a small smirk forming over my lips.

He returned the smile, though it was wider than mine. "**Ezio Auditore.**" He replied, reaching for my hand. When he grabbed it, his grip was gentle against my skin and when his lips met the top of my hand... well... a warm tingle swarmed through my veins. It was silent between us and this time we shared an intimate gaze. I examined his features carefully... so desperate to reach forward and run my fingers over his scars...

And for once... in my entire life... I dismissed what made me aggressive and what made me strong... I pulled my hand out of his gently and then reached forward towards his face, sitting myself up in the process. We held that intimate gaze and it didn't break for the long while. My cold finger tips made contact with his warm cheek and I let them slide down slowly. I watched as his lips quivered a bit and it was obvious that this was something sensational towards him too.

I knew then and there that this... that Ezio...

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ;<strong>

****Vecchio Amico_ ; _****_Old friend_

****Triste_ ; _****_Sad_

******Prostituta**_**_ ; _**_****__Prostitute__

********Piccola****_**_**_ ; _**_**_****___Sweetheart / Little Darling___

**********Puttana******_**_**_**_ ; _**_**_**_****_Whore_

********** R**************idicolo********_**_**_**_**_ ; _**_**_**_**_****_____Ridiculous _____

**************Perdente**********_**_**_**_**__** ; **__**_**_**_**_****______Loser______

**Grazie, dottore**_**_**_**_**__** ; **__**_**_**_**_****______Thank you, doctor______

**Lo vado a ****letto**______**_ ; _**_I'm going to bed_______

****Uscire****______**_** ; **_**_Get out_______

****Grazie****______**_** ; **_**_Thank you / Thanks_______

****Tutto****______**_** ; **_**_Everything_______

******Signore******______**_****_ ; _****_**__Sir________


	4. Chapter 4

**POV ; Rosa :**

The feeling inside the pit of my stomach was overwhelming and my body was aching to get closer. The stinging in my calf was gone because all my attention was on Ezio directly. But I dismissed the feeling the moment I knew what it meant. It might have been one of the hardest things to do ever, but this wasn't what I was.

I ripped my hand back, my fingers balled up in a fist by my side. It wasn't that I wanted to swing at him, but maybe if I made it seem so he would know that I wasn't pleased. He looked a little hurt but more or less confused at why I pulled away so suddenly. The look of hurt was more visible when I spoke.

"**Leave.**" My voice was more shaky than I pleasured, but it was somewhat firm. I held my breath to make sure I didn't let out a chilled sigh. But before my lungs began to burn, he nodded respectfully and slowly got up from the edge of my bed, his eyes roaming astray. I slowly laid back on the bed again, my eyes averting to the ceiling. I listened as the door closed sharply behind Ezio and my heart choked itself with my lungs.

_Why had I done that?_

Me rejecting him that way was beyond me and what I wanted. What I really ached for was to be surrounded by his arms... but part of me yelled: "_**NO.**_" And unfortunately... I listened. But my chance was over, that was it. That was probably the last time I'd get that close again to Ezio... and then... I thought about going after him.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Ezio : <strong>

I was already leaning forward. My lips were only inches from her's... I was so close... And then she spoke and said the most hurtful thing I could have heard.

_Leave._

I was choked on my own despair, and I could only nod. I left before she realized the hurt expression on my face... If she hadn't already. But why had I even tried? Why did I think of getting close like I did? It was stupid. Idiotic. She was beyond the girl that would let me mesmerize her that way. But what hurt is that she didn't even seem to hesitate when she pulled her hand away from my cheek. And then having her rip it away... It made me think that I did something completely wrong.

But why was I caring in the first place? I could pick any kind of women from the street and mesmerize her like I thought I had Rosa... But suddenly that didn't feel so appealing like it usually did. I wasn't looking for any kind of relationship... not after losing Caterina. I didn't have time for it anyways... I had to remember that.

* * *

><p>I didn't expect that. At all. I didn't expect to be rejected so easily. Rosa seemed like she wanted everything I'd been wanting... But maybe I read her wrong. I obviously must have. But I was ripped from my thoughts when Antonio approached me on the staircase down to the main floor.<p>

"**Hey, Ezio. I need... I need to ask a favor of you.**" He looked as if it was the last thing he wanted. To be asking for help. But I didn't find anything wrong with that.

"**Yes, Antonio?**" I paused on one of the steps, watching as Antonio did the same. He moved his hand up to the back of his head with a little discomfort in his expression.

"**Lately, my Rosa, she's been getting hurt more and more often. Physically.**" Antonio cleared his throat. "**The guards are watching her like a hawk and she's always being run down by those... men. The one that got her leg, it could only be an archer. Though I'm not saying that any archer wouldn't have done the same... because she really shouldn't have been climbing buildings... but today I realized how ruthless these guards can be. None of them will have any mercy on her. So please, what I ask of you is to watch over my _piccola_... to keep her out of trouble...**"

I was more than happy to accept the responsibility... so I did. "**Antonio, of course.**" I reached over and rubbed the side of Antonio's shoulder. "**It isn't a problem.**" I offered his a friendly smile and Antonio seemed relieved to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so SHORT. I apologize if this wasn't what you've been waiting for... I've just been sick lately and I have to think about my role-plays before FF. <strong>

**But otherwise, I still hoped you enjoyed and I should be getting in more chapters much quicker. :D **


End file.
